The Dolly (JeffxOc)
by TheDollyIsInsane
Summary: Brittany Jones was your typical blonde, rich and popular cheerleader. But, there was one dark secret she knew about herself. Classified as a freak after her one flaw is shown, she turns to cutting for comfort. Seeing blood so much made her mind- let's say at ease. In the forest, she meets a certain someone who tries to kill her, but she joins him instead.
1. Chapter 1

"Amazing as always, Brittany!" Emily said, she flashed her best friend, Brittany, a smile, she smiled back. The cheerleading team changed into their school uniforms which persisted of:  
-A white long-sleeved shirt which was rolled up her arms and tied above their bellies.  
-A usually long, black skirt which they would roll up so if they bended down and you happened to look at their butts, you'd faint and go into a coma for five years.  
-Socks they pulled to their knees  
-Big, platform heels they would get in trouble for.

Brittany strutted down the hall, Chanelle bag in hand, her side-chicks, Mackenzie and Emily by her side. Her beautiful blonde hair that cascaded down her back bounced as she walked. As usual, all heads were turned to her mouths agape as if she was an angel in the skin. Brittany held her nose in the air and exited the school, she waved goodbye to her loyal friends and put a fresh piece of gum in her mouth- taking care not to mess her pink, pouty lipstick of course- and walked to the limousine parked outside.

When she got home she changed into her black shirt and pink mini skirt and brushed her blonde hair that fell down her back in a straight manner and sat on her big, white couch awaiting for her parents' return. A few hours had passed and they were still not home, her anger had grown and she clenched her fists, "They always come late!" She whispered in a harsh tone. More minutes passed and no one had came through the door.

And when the door did open, boy was Brittany mad. "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I WAITED HERE FOR YOU?" She shouted, anger rising in her like an overflowing cup.  
"Brittany, dear we have to work otherwise-"  
"Otherwise what?" She spat back.  
"Otherwise we can't buy you the lovely things you have" Her pampered mom replied, a soft smile on her surgery attacked face. Brittany had taken it for so long. Waiting long hours just to talk to them, she had things alright but she wasn't content with her current life-style. She clenched her fists and looked down, oh no. She was getting that weird feeling anytime she was angry.

"Run, run now." Brittany said through clenched teeth.  
Her parents where flabbergasted, "Leave? What, why, wait, honey, What in the world are you talking about?" Her shocked dad asked. Brittany shook her head, she looked at her phone screen and saw ruby red eyes stare back. "It's too late now" She whispered back, an evil grin stretching across her face, she turned around, not facing them, "Now you die.."  
"Honey, what are you talking about?" Her mum persisted, a nervous smile displayed on her face, taking this as some kind of joke.

Brittany walked into the kitchen and got the biggest knife that was in the knife holder. She touched it admiringly and felt comfort in stroking the cold, silver edges. Her attention snapped back to what was happening and her head twisted around, though her body didn't follow. Her face was now pale white, much more different than her fake tan colour.  
Anny, her mum, backed against the wall, Howard by her side, "This is not Brittany! Howard, call the priest so he can perform an-"  
"EXCORISM?" Brittany finished, madness etched in her features, "Not this time, dearest mother."  
Howard rushed his wife to the door they hadn't closed yet, but Brittany outstretched her arm and the door closed, her body turned the same direction as her head and she approached her scared elders.

Her parents were eager to get out of her grasp and they backed away, running each time she came close to them. Brittany had lost patience and outstretched her arm once more, sending them flying against the wall, she came to them and smiled, her mouth was dripping with blood that poured out of her gums between her perfect white teeth. Her parents screamed and Brittany grinned, tracing her finger on the faces, leaving bloody lines. The hand with the knife in it raised to her mothers neck, she let out a laugh and chopped it of, the head rolled across the floor and stopped when it hit the couch.

Howard was crying now, he stared at the head of his beloved, "Brittany, please. You've gone insane and-" He couldn't finish his sentence for she had chopped his head of as well. She stared at the headless corpses in front of her and tears welled in her eyes that had turned back into it's usual green shade, but it flickered red to green and didn't stop.

Brittany got a some spare bin bags, she wrapped her parents in them and taped the bags together, shoving the knife at the side of her skirt, she proceeded to drag her parents' bodies down to the forbidden cellar she was only allowed to go down in, in case of an emergency. With a lot of effort she had finally reached the door that led to the hallway that lead to ANOTHER door into the cellar. The only thing that stood in her way was the heavy weight of the bodies she had lugged down the stairs and the cleaning lady, Martha.

Martha hadn't noticed the girl until she heard her grunting, when she was pulling the corpses along. "Brittany? What happened to you? Why are you all bloody and your eyes, oh my God your eyes! What is in that bag, don't stare at me you satanic sight!" She pulled out a cross on a chain and aimed it at the girl, "Be gone you demonic-" Before she could finish, Brittany had cut of her head.

"Foolish little interference!" She cursed and added Martha to the pile of bodies. Tears were now falling down her cheeks but a smile still stood on her blood stained face, "La la la la la la la la laaa" She sang and opened the door, the walked across the hallway her hand touching the wall so blood stained it.


	2. I'm a proxy?

Brittany walked down her school hallway, aware of the stares baring into her back. Emily and Mackenzie had saw Brittany's new look and decided to avoid her, due to the fact they do not want to be on board with the 'freak of the show'. The day had passed on and Brittany seemed to be acting more- crazy..

When cheerleading practise came, Brittany was unable to do some familiar moves, her joints had seemed to be more stiffened and she screamed in annoyance when she didn't complete her blackfilp. Mrs Gartener, gymnastics teacher, blew her whistle signaling for the end of the session. "I expect you to come fresh tomorrow, Brittany otherwise you'll be out of the team." Brittany nodded, but as soon as Mrs Garteners back was turned, she stuck out her toungue.

Mackenzie had, had enough and walked to her demented friend, "Britts! What is up?" Brittany cocked her head to the side,"Huh?"  
Emily rolled her eyes, "You've been acting like a.. a freak!" Brittany smiled and traced her finger on Emily's face, "Uh-Huh" She let out a scream and her bewildered friends stumbled back, "SHUT UP!"

"You freak!" Mackenzie hollered, "Come on, Em.. let's leave the freak alone."  
Brittany gained a devilish grin on her face, " Come back, Emily, Mackenzie.." The girls turned around, only to have their heads chopped off with the bloody machete Brittany carried around.

Her eyes had turned green and she stared at her friends who had been with her through thick and thin... well... she shook her head and smiled, more toys to play with she thought, satisfied with her responce to this.

She stuffed their heads and bodies in a empty netball bag and dragged them home.  
"La la lalaaalaaaaa" She sung silent night in a sickingly sweet chorus of 'La' She was down in the cellar and was having a tea party with her friends. Her mother's head was sewn onto the body of a teddy bears, same with her dads. Her friends' head was attached to mannequin bodies. Brittany shook her head, she looked from side to side, her vision going blurry, "Why..." She stood up and sighed, "I'm leaving and..and escaping..."

She rushed upstairs and opened the door, the woods that surrounded her huge house was where she planned to live. She stepped out and breathed in, she cut her arm and smiled as the blood dripped down her arm, blood made her mind at ease once more. Thoughts rushed in her crazed head as she fled inside the woods, 'Finally free' she thought and sat against a tree stump.

Her eyes fluttered and fatigue rushed over her as she fell into a light slumber, a tear falling down her stitched cheek and she sang herself to sleep, oblivious to the rustling sound behind her.

It wasn't long before she woke up, only to find a cold blade at her pale neck, "Go to sleep, beautiful..." The voice cooed, Brittany shook her head, "I don't think so!" She got her knife from her deep pocket and put it against the strangers neck, she sliced it back in attempt to chop his head clean of, but the guy bounced back in his step.

Brittany stumbled up and held on groggily to a tree branch for support. The person had stepped into a ray of light from the moon and Brittany gasped, taking in his abnormal features. He had a pale face and icy blue eyes, he had a wide smirk due to the fact he had a carved smile and his burnt eyelids left a dark ring around his blue eyes. She noticed the strange boy was taking her appeareance, intrigued by the stitches on her face. He had finished and grinned at her, "Beautiful, aren't I?" He asked. Brittany was stunned at this question and considered it, in a strange way he _did_ look handsome, "Why...yes!" She replied, a smile on her face.

The boy look bewildered, "No one has ever said that before.." He shook his head, causing his tussled raven hair to shake as well. "Too bad I have to kill you now!" He laughed evilly and threw his knife at her hand, it hit the machete she held and it flew out of her hand. The stranger reached in his pocket and got another knife out and approached the girl.

Brittany felt anger flare inside her body, and her eyes turned into their ruby state, her hand flew out and so did the eternally awake stranger, he stared at her and smiled even wider, "So, you're a proxy to, huh?" he asked.  
"Proxy? Wait.. OMG! I know you! You're Jeff the Killer! Everyone at my school totally loves you! I-including m-me.." She looked down and put down her arm, gently setting Jeff on the ground.

Her anger then returned, "AND YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!"  
Jeff was taken back, "How did you switch moods so fast? Anyway, you need to come with me, we need someone like you." He approached her wearily and took her hand, leading her deeper into the forest.

Brittany followed, taking care not to trip or tread in anything, "Jeff, where are we going?"  
The killer stayed quiet and kept on going further, "Slendy will be happy about this." He thought aloud.

"Slendy? As in Slenderman?" She enquired.  
He nodded, "And here is the Proxy mansion!" He gestured towards an enormous black mansion which had a red stain in some places. "Let's go in now, but i warn you, it might take long for you to get used to them" He warned, Brittany nodded and breathed in as Jeff opened the door.


End file.
